<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a love story by RandomK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713813">Not a love story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK'>RandomK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit meta, Book - Freeform, Drabble, Fiction is stranger then truth, Gen, at least to Katniss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss finds a story about the 74th hunger games when in the capitol, and is baffled by it.<br/>This is not how she remembered her games at all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a love story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It never was a tale of romance, despite their willingness to hide behind that. She never had time to fall in love with him. It was a story of sacrifice, right up to the end.</p><p>It wasn't a love story, but a story about children fighting for their lives. A girl who struggled to live through a rebellion with her values intact. Someone who fought for her family. And somewhere along the way, the boy with the bread had become family.</p><p>It had never been a love story. It had been a story of struggle and strife, and survival of the fittest.</p><p>"So why is it still portrayed as a love story?" She asked looking at the book.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Makes me wonder how she would react if she came across Capitol fanfic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>